


Alice Is Lonely

by Today_we_stay_for_them



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-22 04:29:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12473536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Today_we_stay_for_them/pseuds/Today_we_stay_for_them
Summary: Luke never had any reason to believe in magic, until magic disrupted his life and set him free.





	Alice Is Lonely

She ran, the snow cold against her bare feet. Her breath came in gasps that became clouds in the frigid air. The English countryside was misty and dark. Her eyes searched the night sky but the moon was a mere shadow. She continued running until finally the cloudy sky became clear and the moon shone its full glory on the landscape around her. And finally, finally the glorious feeling of transformation. her eyesight became keener and her hearing; sharper. Her nose picked up the scent of a sparrow five yards away. Her breath no longer came in gasps and she felt her muscles tighten as she leapt forward. She raced toward the moon until she came to a cliff where a piece of rock jutted out of the mainland. She ran up the precipice and felt the surge of the ancient song sweep through her before letting out a howl filled with exhilaration and life.

Suddenly a shot rang out. She whipped around to see a tall man with a long rifle. He had missed. He swore and bent to reload. Her nostrils flared, her breath came is sharp growls and her body tensed. Then she leapt forwards and raced towards the woods. Another shot rang out and she felt a horrible stab of pain in her shoulder. She stumbled and yelped in pain. But she didn’t stop, couldn’t stop even if she had wanted to. It was in her makeup to run from the danger. The adrenaline of the hunt raced through her veins making her impossible to catch.

“Run ya stupid mongrel! And stay off my property!” the man yelled after her.

But his voice was lost in the wind that rang in her ears. Her paws seemed to go so fast it felt as if she wasn’t touching the ground. The only thing to remind her that she wasn’t in the heavens running amongst the stars was the pain in her right shoulder. It consumed her body and the adrenaline coursing through her was used up too soon. She limped towards an old shed that came into her view. Perhaps she would be safe there until the full moon set.

She climbed onto an old crate and jumped through the broken window. Along the walls were piles of old tools and forgotten boxes. A thin layer of dust had settled over the whole room.  In the corner of the small structure, she found an old dusty canvas blanket. With her nose, she moved the cloth around until it was comfortably settled into a nest and then collapsed in it. she began to lick her wounded shoulder. She was suddenly tired.

Almost as soon as she her eyes had closed, the sound of the door jerked her from sleep. She rose quietly and growled deep in her throat. The door slammed and a light switch was flipped. It was a boy. He was tall and thin with golden blonde hair. His deep blue eyes shone in the moonlight spilling out of the window and onto the floor. He still hadn’t seen her. He sighed deeply and turned. The moon lit up the silver fur of her body that matched his eyes. She growled softly. But she knew this boy.

“Oh my god…” he murmured as he stared at her. She took a step back but whimpered in pain as soon as she put pressure on her wounded leg. She looked around wildly, trying to find an escape. But there was no way out. The boy was blocking the only exit. She stared at him and they both stood, frozen in fear.

She took a step towards him, growling threateningly. For the first time the boy noticed her limp and the red staining her fur.

“You're hurt…” he whispered. She whimpered. He slowly began to walk towards her, his hand outstretched. As he drew closer she barked quietly and tried to edge away from him. “Sh.” He said soothingly. “It’s alright, I’m not going to hurt you.” finally his fingers touched her fur and he pressed his hand against her forehead. She leaned into him and a shock of electricity ran through them both. She could feel her form slipping from her. Her eyesight grew weaker, her nose could no longer pick up the scent of a faraway animal and her muscles were not what they had been. She stood before him completely naked. Her long thick hair fell to her hips and was streaked with silver. Her form was agile and willowy. Her eyes were deep and filled with emotion. Blood stained her shoulder and she swayed. Then her eyes closed and she collapsed into his arms.

After what felt like only a second later her eyes fluttered open and she looked around. She was covered in the canvas blanket and a bandage had been sloppily plastered onto her right shoulder.

“Where am I?” she murmured.  
      
“You’re with me.” She sat up to see the boy sitting against the wall across from her. She stared at him, trying to figure out his emotions. He didn’t seem to be scared, only confused.

“I’m sorry.” She said. He just looked at her. Finally, he asked,

“What are you?” she sighed, knowing this was coming.

“What does the term werewolf mean to you?” she looked deep in his eyes. He blinked in surprise.

“You’re a werewolf?” he asked. She nodded.

“Something like that.”

“Do I know you? You look familiar.”

“We go to the same school.”

“We do?” she smiled a little.

“Just cuz I’m a wolf sometimes doesn’t mean I’m always like this. I do have a normal life you know.”

“Oh right...or course...sorry. Anyways your name is…?”

“Alice. And your Luke.”

“Yeah. How did you know?” he asked.

“It’s not the biggest school in the world and your kinda popular.” Alice pointed out. Luke ran his fingers through his hair bashfully. “Sorry about the whole no clothes thing, when I transform I don’t really wear clothes. It gets in the way, especially during a full moon.” She said. He blushed deeply.

“It’s fine.” He muttered. She laughed lightly. She started to arrange the blanket around her but winced and dropped her arm.

“How did you get hurt?” Luke asked, noticing.

“A hunter. He shot me.” She growled. Alice licked her wound like a wolf would.

“Is that…is that sanitary?” Luke asked.

“Since I am sometimes a wolf, my mouth contains the medicating saliva that a regular wolf has.” Alice murmured as she continued to nurse her shoulder.

“So…” Luke said.

“what?”

“I was just wondering…well maybe you could explain why you’re a werewolf? Like do they exist? Are you gonna bite me?” Luke asked, his eyes widening. Alice giggled.

“No, I’m not gonna bite you.”

“Then how…” Alice sighed.

“It’s still a mystery to me. On the day I got my…er I became a woman, it was a full moon. That night I went through my first transformation. I can’t control my transformation when it’s a full moon. I still don’t know how you changed me back. But after the first full moon I could transform at will. It’s pretty awesome. At full moon is when I’m strongest. I was never bitten by a wolf or even a human for that matter. I just don’t know. Honestly, I don’t know why I’m telling you all this. I have never told another human being. Not even my parents. If someone found out, I would probably be locked in a science lab someplace.”

Alice pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them.

“You won’t tell anyone, will you?” She asked. There was a tremor of fear in her voice.

“Are you kidding me? I wouldn’t tell anyone for the world! This is like the coolest thing that has ever happened to me! Does it hurt when you transform?” Luke asked eagerly. Alice sighed in relief.

“No, it actually feels amazing! Like something in my chest is coming together. I only really feel right when I transform. It’s like something I never knew was broken has finally fixed and everything feels better. I don’t know how else to explain it.” Alice laughed. Her eyes brightened and she got a faraway look in them. Luke watched her curiously. Something about her was captivating. He was amazed that he had never noticed her in school before. She was so beautiful…

They spent the rest of the night talking. Luke had so many questions and Alice enjoyed talking to someone about her mysterious powers. Before they knew it, the sun was beginning to shine in through the window.

“Oh my god! What time is it?” Alice exclaimed. Luke checked his phone.  
      
“It’s 5 in the morning.” He said.

“I gotta get home! My parents can’t know where I’ve been!”

“But what are you gonna tell them about your shoulder?” Luke asked.

“I don’t know; I’ll cover it up. They don’t even have to know.” Alice stood with the blanket pulled tight around her.

“I guess I’ll see you in school?” Luke asked, scratching his neck awkwardly.

“Well, I’ll see you but you won’t see me.” Alice said with a smile.

“We’ll see about that.” Luke grinned.  
Alice closed her eyes and a soft silver light filled the room. Then in a flash she was no longer a human. She was a large silver timber wolf with huge golden eyes.

“Whoa…” Luke breathed. Alice let out a small bark which Luke would have sworn was a chuckle. She nuzzled him before walking to the door. Her wound looked better. The bullet seemed to have only grazed her and not embedded into her skin. Luke pulled the shed door open. Alice bounded into the silver mist and was soon lost to sight. Luke watched her leave and felt an excitement he hadn’t felt for a long time build in his chest. He would see her soon. And he couldn’t wait.

 

The next day was Monday. 

School. 

Luke took extra care that day with his grooming. He was known to be one of the hottest guys in school but today was special. He didn’t actually know why it was special. He was just going to see a girl. It’s not like he didn’t do that a lot. But this girl was special. And not just because she was a werewolf. As he walked down the hall that day he kept a sharp look out for Alice. He greeted his friends as usual and laughed about stupid things. He said hi to the squad of cheerleaders that called him and blew him kisses and giggled crazily. And finally he saw her. She had a locker in the very corner of the building. It wasn’t very far from his. She stood with her head in her locker looking for something. She was wearing a Black Veil Brides sweater and if you weren’t looking you wouldn’t notice the slight bulge the bandage made on her shoulder. Under Alice’s large sweater she wore dark jeans and boots and her hair was loose around her shoulders. Suddenly Alice looked up and her eyes met his. She smiled softly but then turned as Luke’s friend Michael walked up.

“Hey man, what’s up?” Luke said without really listening. He couldn’t take his eyes off her. He couldn’t believe he had never noticed her before. She was absolutely breathtaking.

“Dude, are you listening?” Michael asked, pulling Luke unwillingly back into the present.

“yeah what’s up?” he asked. Michael scowled.

“I just said that Crystal wants to take you to the winter ball and she asked me to ask you.” Michael said. Luke scowled.

“Um yeah, not happening.” Luke said.

“Dude! The hottest girl in school just asked you to the winter ball and you say no? you don’t even think about it? Do you have a fever?” Michael asked, putting his hands to Luke’s forehead and cheeks.

“Nah man, I just don’t like her. She’s a slut and a bitch, everyone knows it. And I don’t care that she’s hot. She’s mean and I’m not really attracted to mean people. Thanks, but no thanks. Besides, doesn’t Calum want to ask her?” Luke said pulling his books from his locker and sneaking a glance at Alice.

“Yeah maybe. Whatever bro, I’m just saying this isn’t something to pass up lightly. But if you still say no, well I respect that. And I get what you’re saying about nice girls. Stephanie’s as nice as they come.” Luke chuckled. Michael always seemed to find a way to turn the conversation to his girlfriend. They had been together for three months and were just as much in love now as when he asked her to be his girlfriend. Luke would never admit it but he was kind of jealous of Michael and Stephanie’s amazing relationship. He suddenly had an image of Alice and him walking down the street holding hands like he had so often seen Stephanie and Michael do. Holding hands was such a simple gesture but it meant so much. It was a physical connection that meant an emotional one.   

‘God Luke get a grip! You just met the girl!’ Luke mentally kicked himself. He shook himself into the present and realized Michael was still ranting about how amazing Stephanie was. Luke grinned and slung an arm around his best friend’s shoulders.

“Come on bro, let’s get to class.” He said. He looked back to see Alice one last time but she was already gone. He turned and headed to class.

Maths. One of the worst school subjects known to man. But today Maths didn’t bother Luke as much as it usually did. Today his thoughts were well engaged. 

She was in his class. 

She was in his class! 

How was it possible that no one noticed her? Her beauty seemed to light up the room. Luke just wanted to be near her. But his seat was in the far-right corner of the room and hers was to the left in the middle. All through class he couldn’t stop staring at her. What was wrong with him? He had never been like this with a girl no matter how cute or special she was.

“Mr. Hemmings, would you like to share with the class what you find so fascinating about Miss. Wood?” their teacher   
Mrs. Jenkins asked. Luke blushed but played it off as best he could.

“Who’s that?” he asked with a dumb grin. Crystal and her friends snickered at Alice. Mrs. Jenkins did not seem amused.

“I see.” She said turning back to the board. Luke snuck a glance at Alice. Her face was bright red. He caught her eye and she immediately let her hair fall to cover her face. Luke felt bad for making fun of her but what else was he supposed to do? Admit that he thought her nose to be superior to all other noses he had ever seen? Or that the way her eyelash caught the light made him almost believe in magic? Yeah, right. he would apologize at lunch when he had a chance to talk to her.

After another few hours of the torture that is high school, lunch hour finally came. Alice had been in only one other class with him but she sat out of his view so he was unable to study her (Creepy much?). As he walked with his friends Calum and Michael into the cafeteria, he scanned the room for her. Michael and Calum were talking about something but Luke was ignoring them. Where was she?

“Dude look!” Calum said excitedly. “Crystal is telling us to come over!” Luke turned to see Crystal and her friends beckoning the three of them over.  
There! Luke finally spotted Alice sitting with another guy in the corner a few tables behind Crystals. Luke started walking towards her and his friends followed.

“Hey guys!” Crystal chirped as they drew nearer. Calum grinned stupidly. But Luke ignored her.

“You guys go ahead and sit down. See you in a bit.” He mumbled walking quickly past Crystal and towards Alice. He hardly heard their cries of surprise. Alice looked up as he approached. She wasn’t smiling. Luke stood awkwardly and cleared his throat.

“Hey Alice.” He said.

“Hi.” She answered, looking down at her food.

“Hi!” the guy who had been sitting next to Alice got up and held out his hand to Luke. “I’m Ashton! It’s nice to meet you!” he seemed super excited about everything. Luke shook his hand and found himself grinning in spite of himself.

“Hey Ashton it’s nice to meet you too. I’m…”

“Luke. I know.” Ashton said with a grin. “You wanna sit down?” Luke accepted the offer and sat across from Alice who was still avoiding his gaze.

“So, Alice, how are you?” Luke said and mentally slapped himself. He sounded so stupid.

“I’m fine. No infection or anything.” She seemed to think he was referring to the shoulder wound. Ashton didn’t seem to notice. He was happily chugging his chocolate milk. Alice still seemed to be avoiding his gaze and Luke finally got a clue.

“Hey, I’m sorry about this morning. I kinda said the first thing that popped into my head.” Luke said, fidgeting with his fingers. “I didn’t mean it.” 

“It’s fine. Why were you staring at me?” Alice finally looked up with a small smile on her face. He was forgiven. Luke blushed but hoped she didn’t notice.

“I wasn’t.” he lied.

“Yes, you were. I felt you. you know, wolves have superior vision to most humans and their instincts are amazing. Just a random fact.” She grinned.  

“Well why wouldn’t I after…ouch!” Luke started but Alice kicked him in the shin under the table and cocked her head towards Ashton. Ashton must not know.

“…you did that thing that you did this morning!” both Luke and Alice winced at Luke’s terrible cover up. But Ashton was distractedly singing “It’s a chocolate milk party, it’s a chocolate milk party,” under his breath. There was something wrong with that dude. Alice giggled.

The rest of lunch break flew by. Luke used the time to get to know Alice and Ashton. Ashton was actually pretty cool. He had Alice and Luke cracking up the whole time with his stupid jokes. Once Luke glanced at his friends at Crystals table and saw Calum trying to get with Crystal and Michael throwing suspicions looks at Luke. Luke ignored him. For once in his life he felt free to be anyone he wanted. Alice and Ashton weren’t fake. Neither of them seemed to care if he thought they were cool or not. It was nice.

Luke went through the rest of his classes with a smile on his face. As he walked back to his locker at the end of the day he tried to sort through his thoughts. They were jumbled into a terrible mess and he was so distracted he didn’t notice Crystal until she was right in front of him.

“Hey Luke.” She smirked leaning against his locker in a provocative stance. Luke mentally prepared himself for what was to come.

“Hey Crystal.” He mumbled, trying to edge past her to his locker.

“So, Luke, who were you sitting with during lunch? We missed you.” she said with a voice that was both flirty and dangerous.

“I was sitting with some new friends.” Luke said, his voice coming out harder than he expected.

“You're hanging out with the wrong type.”

“I think I can decide that for myself.” Crystal glared at him.

“We’ll see. Buh-bye now.” She said with fake sweetness.

“Bye.” Luke mumbled. He watched her walk away with a sigh of relief. Luke quickly shoved his stuff in his locker. as he was about to slam it closed, he noticed a note that had been shoved inside. Luke opened it. inside in thick writing was the message,  
                 
Meet you tonight same spot? ~Wolfey

Luke immediately knew it was Alice. He couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face.

“What are you smiling about?” Luke looked up to see Michael standing in front of him.

“Oh hey. What’s up.” Luke said.

“You. what’s going on with you? You’ve been acting really weird lately.” Michael said squinting at Luke.

“Nah man, come on.” Luke said rubbing the back of his neck. Michaels eyes widened.

“I know what this is! Luke Hemmings, you...are in love!” Michael pronounced grinning at Luke.

“No way man! That’s ridiculous!” Luke sputtered.

“Remember how I was when I first started liking Stephanie? All stupid and weird and moony?” Luke nodded. “Well that’s how you’ve been acting all day! So, come on Luke, I’m your best friend. Who’s the lucky bitch?”

“No one! Really Mikey? In love? You’re out of your mind!” Luke exclaimed.

“Whatever. You’ll see it soon enough. Wait…what’s that?” Michael spotted the note in Luke’s hand. Luke tried to hide it but Michael was quicker. He snatched the paper out of Luke’s hand.

“Michael, give it back!”

“Meet you tonight same spot…Wolfey. Who the hell’s Wolfey?” Luke glared at Michael.

“No one!”

“Well then it’s obviously someone or you wouldn’t say it’s no one.” Mikey smirked. “Oh, it must be some kind of code name huh?”

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Luke snarled. Michael looked at his best friend hurt.

“Come on Luke. We’ve been best friends since we were in diapers. We tell each other everything. Why can’t you tell me?” Michael asked. Luke sighed in frustration.

“Fine.” He exhaled. “You know that girl I was sitting with at lunch?” Michael's eyes grew wide.

“That hipster with the silver dyed hair?” he asked. Luke nodded.

“I kinda sorta maybe have a weird thing for her.” He forced out.

“Dude! I mean she’s definitely not the type you’ve dated before but hey I mean if you really like her then go for it! Wow that’s awesome! I’m happy for you man!” Michael said excitedly. Luke grinned. Mikey had always been a supportive friend even though they disagreed about a lot of things a lot of the time.

“Thanks man.” Michael threw his arm over Luke’s shoulder.

“I guess you’ll just have to tell her tonight then?” Luke gulped.

“Not yet. I want to get to know her better.” He said. Michael nodded.

“Ok, whatever you want. Man, Crystals gonna be so pissed when she finds out.” Michael said with a grin.

“Oh shit. That’s gonna be fun.” Luke mumbled. Michael laughed.

“Come on let’s go get some froyo to hype you up for your date tonight!”

“It’s not a date!”

That night Luke sat impatiently in his shed. Michael had forced him to do his hair and dress up nice. He was wearing black skinny jeans, ripped at the knees, a flannel shirt over a black Blink-182 shirt and black converse. Luke nervously chewed on his lip ring as he waited for Alice. Finally, he heard a howl in the distance. He let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. Through the old shed window came the figure of a huge silver wolf. She landed on her feet and searched the room with her beautiful gold eyes. Then finally came to rest on Luke who immediately stood up.  
“Alice.” He grinned. She made a sound low in her throat. A happy sound. She trotted up to him and just as the day before he pressed his hand against her forehead. She sighed and he watched as she transformed back into a human. This time she was fully clothed.

“Hey.” She said with a smile.

“Hey.”

They stood awkwardly for a few minutes until Luke gestured for her to sit down on some pillows he had brought in from the house.

“Do you wanna sit?” They both sat down. Luke noticed that their knees were touching. Then he mentally slapped himself.

‘Calm down.’ He told himself.

“So not to be weird or anything but I thought you couldn’t wear clothes when you transformed.” Luke said.

“I can wear clothes but it just gets in the way. It reminds me that I’m human so my Wolf isn’t as strong. But I kinda thought it might be better to wear clothes tonight.” She grinned. She was wearing a Falling in Reverse shirt, black skinny jeans like Luke’s and black and white converse.

They spent a few more minutes in silence. But it wasn’t awkward. It felt comfortable. Alice finally broke it.

“Hey Luke?”

“Hmm?” he was enjoying just sitting with her, their shoulders touching, their legs pressed together.

“Why did you come out last night? It was really late and, I don’t know, it felt kinda weird that you would come out here of all places.” When Luke didn’t answer for a few minutes, Alice quickly said,

“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.”

“No…no it's fine. I was just hoping you wouldn’t laugh at me.”

“I won’t laugh at you, I promise.” Luke breathed deeply.

“I come out here a lot. Especially…especially when me and my parents have a fight. I come out here to play my guitar.” He said shyly.

“You play guitar?” Alice asked eagerly. Luke nodded.

“It’s over in the corner.” He said. Alice quickly stood and walked over to where it lay. She reached out hesitantly.

“Can I…?” Luke nodded again.

“Go ahead.” Alice picked it up.  It was old but the stings were all intact. She walked back to Luke and sat back down.

“Will you play for me?” she asked with a shy grin.

“Only if you sing.” He answered.

“What? No! I don’t sing... besides I wouldn’t know what you’re playing.”

“Fine I’ll sing but then you have to.” Luke was usually super shy about playing and singing around people for the first time but with Alice it was different. Everything was different with Alice.  
He picked up his guitar and ran his hands lovingly over it.

“This was my grandfather’s guitar. Kinda stupid that I kept it all these years. I bought another one. It’s in my room. But this one just feels so much more right to play.” Luke was speaking quietly. Almost too quietly for Alice to hear. But she heard. She smiled to herself. Luke softly began to pluck the strings. Before long he picked up a melody. It was gentle and beautiful. He started to sing.

“Even when the sky is falling down.   
Even when the earth is crumbling around my feet.  
Even when we try to say goodbye, you could cut the tension with a knife in here.   
Cause I know what’ll happen if we get through this.   
And if the earth the ends up crumbling down to it's knees baby, we just gotta get out.   
We just gotta get out.  
And if the skyscrapers tumble down and crash around baby, we just gotta get out.   
We just gotta get out.  
Cause I feel so damn lost.   
And it comes the cost of being alone.   
And everything is falling down.   
We’re suffering helpless thoughts.   
Out we sing, prayers go to the sky.   
And if the earth ends up crumbling down to it's knees baby we just gotta get out.   
We just gotta get out.   
And if the skyscrapers tumble down and crash around baby, we just gotta get out.   
We just gotta get out.   
And if we fall it’s not your fault.   
Shadows covering our selfish foes.   
And as our love can go out on a high note.   
Even when the sky is falling down.   
Even when the earth is crumbling around my feet, around my feet.   
And if the earth ends up crumbling down to it's knees baby, we just gotta get out.   
We just gotta get out.   
And if the skyscrapers tumble down and crash around baby, we just gotta get out.   
We just gotta get out.   
We just gotta get out.   
We just gotta get out.   
We just gotta get out.   
We just gotta get out, we just gotta get out.”

Alice sat completely awestruck. His voice was one of the most beautiful things she had ever heard. And he was really, really good.

“That was…breathtaking.” She finally said. Luke sighed in relief.

“I’m glad you like it.” He said with a grin.

“I’ve never heard that song before. Who’s it by? It’s really beautiful!” Luke blushed.

“I wrote it.” He mumbled. Alice gasped.

“Really? You wrote that? That’s amazing Luke! With skills like that you could go anywhere!” she said. Luke looked at her with hopeful eyes.

“You really think so?”

“Yeah I do. In fact, I believe with all my heart that one day you’ll be a big shot. Making music for a living. I have no doubt about that. Luke, you're gonna do great things. Your gonna save lives with that music.” Alice said with feeling.  
Luke smiled. 

“No one’s ever told me that before.” Alice leaned in a kissed him on his cheek. He stared at her.

“Well it's true. Don’t let anyone ever make you doubt that.” She said softly. He started to play something else.

“Do you know All Time Low?” he asked her. She nodded.

“Yeah I love them.” Soon she recognized the tune he was playing. It was Runaways.

“Now it’s your turn to sing.” He said with a smirk. She laughed.

“Ok, but only cause now it’s not even a competition. No one can compete with your voice.” She said.

“Actually, Michael has a really nice voice. I don’t know. He might be competition.” Luke laughed if only to tease her.

“Michael's the one with dyed red hair, right?” she asked.

“Yeah he’s my best mate. But don’t change the subject on me! You’re gonna sing. Here we go.” He started up the tune again and nodded to Alice when it was her turn to sing. Luke joined her in the harmonies and chorus. 

“Only a quitter would let it go.   
I’m your fool in a one man show.   
I was so bitter till you came along.   
You set my sails when the tide was low.   
We’re going down this road with tears in our rearview mirror.   
Far from home but in the dark you know with me you got nothing to fear.   
So, let’s run away.   
They will have to find another heart to break.   
Why don’t we just run away?   
Never turn around no matter what they say, we’ll find our way.   
When the sun goes down on this town there’ll be no one left but us.   
Just like runaways.   
They will have to find some other hearts to break, hearts to break.   
Out in the distance, lost in the fold.   
We trace our steps to the great unknown.   
Bury our toes where the ocean meets the sand.   
We hide ourselves right where we stand.   
We’re going down this road with tears in our rearview mirror.   
Far from home but in the dark you know with me you got nothing to fear.   
So, let’s run away!   
They will have to find another heart to break.   
Why don’t we just run away?   
never turn around no matter what they say, we’ll find our way.   
When the sun goes down on this town there’ll be no one left but us.   
Just like runaways.  
They will have to find some other hearts to break, hearts to break.   
They won’t catch us in the dark.   
Roll like thunder, burn like stars.   
They won’t catch us in the dark.   
Roll like thunder burn like stars.   
Run away, they will have to find another heart, heart to break.   
So, let’s run away!   
They will have to find another heart to break.   
Why don’t we just runaway?   
Never turn around no matter what they say, we’ll find our way.   
When the sun goes down on this town there’ll be no one left but us.  
Just like runaways.   
They will have to find some other hearts to break, hearts to break.”

For a while after the song ended, Luke just looked at her. Alice squirmed under his gaze.

“What?” she finally asked.

“Now I know that no matter where I go, I want you to be there with me.” he said. Then as if he just realized what he said he blushed bright red and turned away from her. She took his chin in her hand and turned his head to look at her.

“Don’t ever be afraid to say what you want to say Luke.” Alice said softly before leaning forwards and pressing her lips to Luke's cheek. She sat back down with her back against the wall and leaned her head against his shoulders. Without realizing what he was doing he wrapped his arm around her and she snuggled into his side. They sat like that for a long time talking about nothing and everything and before long they both fell asleep in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based on The Girl Who Cried Wolf by 5 Seconds of Summer and Alice is Lonely by Ewan McCain(you guys should check him out, he's not well known but hes SO good :) 
> 
> If you guys like who this fic is going, leave kudos and let me know if you want it to continue! 
> 
> I so appreciate any and all feed back. 
> 
> Love you all!!!


End file.
